Saying goodbye seemed easier
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Sebastian leaves, Blaine comforts Kurt. Klaine Friendship.:)


Kurt opened his eyes and found that he was alone in bed. It was strange not to find Sebastian sleeping beside him. He slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair. The sun was already high up in the sky. Usually, he would already be up, dressed and refreshed. But he didn't have the energy today to do any of that. It seemed like all his energy was drained from his body. He moved to lean against the headboard. He took in his room, slowly trying to get used it not being occupied by Sebastian as well. He looked at the bedside table and the envelope with Sebastian's letter sat there. He wanted to rip it apart the moment after he read it but something stopped him from doing so. It might have been Rachel enveloping him in a crushing hug or the part of him not wanting to destroy the only reminder he had of the man. Either way, he couldn't get rid of it. He looked at Sebastian's usual side and found a gold watch near the lamp. He sighed heavily.

He could feel his tears threatening to fall again. He'd already spent last night crying; he won't waste today doing that as well but it seemed that his eyes had a whole other plan. He leaned his head back, softly hitting the back of his head with the wood. He closed his eyes as it came in to contact with the material, letting his tears fall. He really thought that they were on the same page, he seemed to have forgotten that it was Sebastian Smythe he tried to build a future with.

Sebastian Smythe, the man who most likely had one night stands with every man who walked through the doors of Scandals when they were back in Ohio. Sebastian Smythe, who might believe that monogamy, is a sin. Sebastian Smythe, the man who tormented him during his senior year in McKinley. Sebastian… the asshole. He kept his knees close to his chest, placing his folded arms on top and burrowing his head into them. 2 years. They were friends for 2 years and… he didn't even know that he fell in love with the asshole.

He heard a soft knock on the door; he knew it was Rachel checking up on him. A few moments later, the door opened. A part of him wished that if he were to look up, he would see Sebastian standing awkwardly by the door, looking like hell. But he didn't look up because he knew that once Sebastian decided something, he stuck by it. He heard footsteps approaching him, then arms wrapped around him. The warmth was familiar and he melted in it. It didn't completely surprise him that Rachel called him. It was a welcome surprise. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

"He left." Kurt cried. "There was a part of me that knew that it was a possibility but… I- I hoped tha- that I was wrong." He unfolded his arms and wrapped them around Blaine. "I-I'm such a-an i-idi-ot."

"Shh… you're not." Blaine said as he sat down. "He's the idiot, okay? Not you." Kurt tightened his embrace around his bestfriend. "He doesn't deserve you." Blaine told him.

"It hurts so much, Blaine." He whispered, letting go of him. He leaned his head on Blaine's chest and let the younger man's fingers run comb through his hair. "I miss him." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest.

"I know." Blaine sighed. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt and kissed the top of his head. "We'll make it better." Blaine told him. He wanted to find out what the fuck Sebastian did to Kurt and he knew that he will pay dearly for hurting his… no, for hurting Kurt. He found the letter that Rachel was talking about on the bedside table; the letter looked as if it was crumpled, threw and flattened again. He cupped Kurt's face in his hands and lifted him up. He kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Come on, I bought DVDs, Junk Food and Ice cream."

Kurt tried to smile but it didn't look real but it was enough for now. Blaine took his hand and led him to the living room. Blaine asked Rachel to leave the apartment for a while so he could comfort Kurt in peace, of course that wasn't the reason he gave her but it was the real reason. He loved Rachel but the comfort she can offer is not the comfort that Kurt needed at the moment. Blaine sat Kurt down on the couch and he grabbed his bag from the kitchen table and placed it in front of them. He opened it and grabbed the DVDs he brought along with him. "I'm fine with anything you want to watch." He told Kurt. He stood up again to get the Junk Food and the ice cream from the Fridge.

As soon as all the essentials were on the coffee table, he sat down next to Kurt. "Is Phantom of the Opera okay with you?" Kurt asked, his voice sounded so sad and he hated it. Sebastian Smythe will pay for this somehow. He didn't really know how but again, he will find a way. Blaine nodded and Kurt got up to set it up. When he sat down, he snuggled up to Blaine's side. "Thank you." He whispered and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "I'm here for you, Kurt." He reached for the ice cream and the spoon with his free arm. He popped it open and they ate while they watched the film.

After a couple of films, Kurt fell asleep next to Blaine. Blaine watched as Kurt's chest rose and fell. He kissed Kurt's temple and he opened his phone to send a text to Sebastian.

_I told you not to hurt him._

He didn't expect for the bastard to reply and he didn't receive one. He decided to clean Kurt's bedroom since it would be easier for Kurt to get back to routine if everything was in the order he left it before. He opened the door and Sebastian's letter was on the floor. He picked it up and turned to make sure that Kurt was still in the living room.

_Kurt,_

_This isn't really working out the way I want it to. I can't do any of this, I can't do the stuff you expect me to do. I can't be your boyfriend, I can't be Blaine. Fuck. You're getting way too involved in whatever we have and I can't be responsible for that so I'm pulling out while it's still early. I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't love you._

_Sebastian_

Blaine didn't really understand why Sebastian couldn't just leave. Why did he have to leave a damn letter? Blaine didn't even realise that he was already crumpling the letter until he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around, his heart pounding. "What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine shout-whispered. In front of him was Sebastian Smythe, leaning against the door frame. He had sun glasses on but from the sound of his voice, it was hoarse and broken. Blaine looked past Sebastian to make sure that Kurt was still asleep.

"Don't worry, he's still asleep." Sebastian said as he pushed himself off the door frame. "I just forgot my watch." Sebastian pointed towards the watch on the side table. "I'll be out of your hair, just let me get it."

"I didn't know you were sentimental." Blaine sneered as he turned to watch him get the accessory.

Sebastian didn't answer him. He just grabbed the watch and turned to leave again. "Anderson, your threats are not exactly believable." Sebastian said before he walked out the door. He heard the door outside close and he looked at Kurt again to make sure that he didn't wake up.

Blaine recognised that watch. It was a watch that he and Kurt spent 5 shopping days last year to find. Least to say, Blaine was surprised that Sebastian still kept it. He wasn't as insensitive as Blaine initially thought when he found his best friend earlier that day. But he couldn't forgive him just because he still treasured the things that Kurt gave him, he still hurt Kurt and he knew that he hurt him. He chose to run away from what he felt instead of confronting them with Kurt. They were both trying to come to terms to what they were feeling, it didn't give him the right to just run away and let Kurt suffer through it alone.

He placed the letter back on the bedside table and did what he was set out to do earlier. He picked up the papers on the floor and some of the clothes under the bed. He fixed the bed and when he was done, he placed the dirty clothes in the hamper and the trash in the bin.

He went back to the living room, Kurt was still asleep. He looked at the T.V. and the credits were already rolling. He picked up the next DVD that Kurt wanted to watch and put it in. He sat next to Kurt again, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arm around him. He kissed Kurt's temple and sighed.

_I won't ever let him hurt you again, Kurt._


End file.
